The Best Years
by LastingForeverEternity
Summary: Highschool can be real crappy if you know what I mean. But it can be considered our best years, because of the Drama I guess. TAANG! ZUTARA! And SukixSokka!
1. Orientation

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fic, so don't judge! Plz don't but R&R!**

**(P.S-Toph ****Can**** see!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar Last Aribender! **

Chapter 1

Aang stood in front of Avatar High, (**NARR: couldn't think if anything else!**) with a flashy-toothy grin. It was clearly obvious that Aang loved learning. He was the B average, nerdy kind. Not including, that he smiles 24/7. If the class was given a project, every student would pair up with him knowing that he'd earn at least a B. Even if he was a nerd, he was what girls around school call '_hot_.' He was pretty tall, 5'8 to be exact. He was lean of course, and if you look very closely you'll see a six pac forming.

"Happy to start school all over again, huh?" Aang's favorite female friend, Katara, asked with a smile of her own, showing her pearly whites. Katara was the straight-A-motherly kind. She was the one that would always give you the 'nuturing' talk.

"You know it!" Aang said excitedly. A tall boy, with similar looks like Katara, just walked beside Aang.. "So...when's lunch?" the boy asked. Katara seemed to get pissed off as soon as the boy finished his sentence. "Sokka! The school day just started! Try to be excited instead of fat!" Katara yelled at the boy. Sokka seemed to just roll his eyes and mimck his sister.

"Guys! Can't we just go inside already!" Aang suggested, trying his best to shut the siblings up. The three friends walked into the building, ready to face the rest of the day.

Bungles of old students and new students crowded the auditorium. Aang was hopless in the crowd. He was pushed around and bumped into, trying to find his friends. After few times of being collied into people, Aang had gotten annoyed and started to push people out of his way. He had pushed a girl, who completely went off steam.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" the girl yelled, as she rapidly spun around the face again. Luckly, the auditorium was beyond noisy so nodoby heard her outburst. "Umm...uh...I..I'm..." Aang stammered. The girl was very impaitent. "Well?" she said waiting for his answer. "Uh..I'm sorry..." Aang said as he scratched his head embarrassed. "Saying sorry doesn't change anything! I can kick your ass right now!" The girl yelled taking a step towards Aang. Aang took one step back, almost bumping into someone else. "I could make it up to you! I can!" Aang pleaded, not wanting his face in go inside-out.

"How are you going to do that?" The girl said more calm in body-posture, but still with an angry expression on her face. Aang was mesmorized by her eyes. They were the weirdest things he ever seen. They were the lightest shade of green almost white even. But what completely got him off guard was that they were staring straight at him, no hesitation. He didn't even notice that he was staring at her the whole time. Not a single word or any mouth movement. But Aang's trance was cut off when-

"Well? Hello? You really live up to the name Airhead?" the girl said casually, crossing her arms.

"Oh sorry..uh..I'll think of a way to make it up to you!" Aang said starting to walk away. He was jumped when the girl called at him.

"Hey what's you name?" She shouted for only him to hear. Aang smiled.

"Aang!" He shouted it the same tone. "I'm Toph." She said.

Aang just had to smile. "Well, see ya later Toph!" And Aang was gone.

Katara walked right into the office, out of the overly crowded auditorium. She had passed several lockers and classroom doors before finding the Main Office. Once she found the Main Office she smiled warmly at the Assistant as the front desk. "Can I get a schedule please?" She asked ever so politely. The Assistant smiled at Katara before going into her well-organized desks. She suggested that Katara should sit down and wait, considering she'd have to print the schedule over. Katara followed the directions given and immediately sat in one of the orange modern-like chair. Waiting for her schedule. It wasn't long till another student entered the Office. Was tall, 6 foot the most. His color attire was black. She notice the burn mark that covered right side of his face. Katara just stared as the boy sat down next to her, after he had spoken to the Assistant. He looked straight, feeling Katara's eyes glues to the side of his face. He took it the wrong way and opened his mouth.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, sternly. Katara was now surprised. "N-Nothing!" She said quickly. He hands in her lap was suddenly interesting for her. The boy just went back to staring straight foward. Katara shrugged the event between her and the boy. Nothing was going to ruin her first day of school. So she decided to be nice.

"Hi I'm Katara. What's your name?" She asked, smiling. The boy just looked Katara, rolled his eyes and went back to staring forward, as if nothing happen.

Who was this boy? Why was he ignoring her? She was just trying to be nice. These thoughts ran in Katara's mind. She gained some confidence, and said,

"What's you deal?" The boy seemed to get even madder than he was before.

"What's my deal? You were the one staring at me? Has you mom ever told you not to stare?" the boy said, now in rage. Katara tried to hide back tears in metion of her mother. And the boy seemed to noticed this. He regretted saying.

"Look, I'm sorry. But you just stare at people out of the blue! Especially people with scars!" He said, again mad.

"Well, that was the first thing I saw... but without the scar you'd just have regular gold eyes. And your eyes show who you are, with a scar or wothout one. It doesn't make a difference." Katara explained. She just looked at him smiling. The boy just looked at Katara completely dumbfounded. "So what's your name?" She asked.

The boy was now back to reality. And answered, "Zuko."

Sokka looked at his schedule and looked around to see the room numbers. He'd gotten lost and had been going around in five HUGE cirlces. Sokka had gotten frustrated and started rambling about random things. So he put his schedule in his pocket and decieded to find his dorm. Sokka thought finding his dorm would be eaiser, but he was wrong. There were thousands of dorms, and mutilple hallways. And instead of doing what the average smart would do, ask for directions, Sokka wanted a challenge and not ask for directions. He belived that a true man would't need to aks for directions. But in this case, after going in circles and long hallways, being a wimp would be the best way. But Sokka still tried, and ended up in the hallway. Somewhere he didn't want to be. When he about to leave be notice a girl playing basketball. _Hmph. A girl playing basketball?_ Sokka laughed at the thought. It was loud enough for the girl to hear.

"What's so funny?" she asked. With the ball between her arm and hip. Walking towards Sokka.

"Nothing...just that a girl can't play basketball!" Sokka said laughing at his own comment. But the girl didn't seem to find it funny. She stood there watching Sokka gie of laughter.

"Hmph? Girls can play basketball huh?." The girl said, as she made a shot.

"That was a lucky shot!" Sokka said still not convinced. The girl thought if an idea.

"One on One" She said. Sokka looked flabberghasted, "Serious?"

"If I win you'd have to take back what you said about girl's not quailfied for plaing basketball." the girl said proudly.

"And if I win..i'll think about about it..." Sokka said not perpared for what was going to happen.

After and hour of 20-5, 5 being Sokka and 20 being the girl, Sokka had to admit she was pretty good. He still had a hint of cockiness when he had to his part of the bet. The girl just watched the whole thing in amusment. She already knew she was going to win. She packed her stuff, about to go into the girl's locker room to change.

"So what should I call you? They call me Sokka!" Sokka asked, wanting to know the girl's name before probably not seeing her again. The girl then flashed her beautiful smile, 

"You can call me Suki."

**Finished with this chapter!**

**R&R!**


	2. Day One

**Author's Note : Enjoy! R&R please! **

***sorry for being late the keybord wire got cut. :(**

**Chapter 2**

Toph stared at the ceiling, tired as can be. She stayed up all night, hearing her roommate blabber on and on about her life. Toph and her roommate were complete opposites. Toph likes Rock music, loves Green and had her I-Don't-Care-Rock status. Whereas, her roommate was friendly, loves Pink and loves participating in group activies. Somehow, Toph found a way not to pop her head off of her head. But Toph did have enough with the constant talking.

"Umm will you stop talking what's your face!" She yelled. The stopped talking, but was still smiling widely. "Ty Lee!" the girl said getting up from her bed. "But you can't go to sleep Tophy! It's morning we have to get to our classes!" said Ty Lee. "How do you know my name?" asked Toph.

"Everybody knows you! Your like the richest person ever!" said Ty Lee in her very peppy voice. Toph rolled her eyes at the comment on how rich she is. 'I shoulda known' Toph thought.

"Alright Tophy! Get up!" Ty Lee skipped over to the curtains and opened it wide. The sunlight blinded Tophs eyes. All Toph could do was grunt. She got up, knowing she was defeated.

"And stop calling me 'Tophy'!" She called out, as she made her way to the bathroom

Toph looked at her schedule again. She had been going around repeatedly in huge circles trying to find her English class.

"Do you need some help?" a voice from behind her asked. Finally! Some help! Toph turned around to the the voice. The first thing that hit her when she turned around, was that this guy was tall Like freakishly tall. (Well he was only a head taller than her, to everyone else: he's average height) His chest was her head height.

Then she looked up to the person's face. Gray. His eyes were the thing that stood out, that and his smile. His eyes were storm clouds. The color actually, not the expression. The expression was totally different. His face expression was jubilant and joyful., Amd his smile was wide, too wide. he was too familiar.

"Uh...do I know you from somewhere?" Toph asked, trying to process the time she saw this boy. The boy started stammering.

"Uh..umm..I.." He started. Then, a person pushed past the boy, and that's when it it her.

"Your that geeky kid that pushed me at orentation..Your Airhead!" Toph hadn't really saw him until now. He was actually handsome, tall and brood-ish. But Toph set that thought aside for the moment.

"Um..I really didn't plan on you remembering..." the boy said sratching the back of his head, and extended his fist out. "I'm Aang...or Airhead I guess.."

"I'm Toph..." Toph said "Like you didn't already know" she said. She saw Aang blush which made her smirk knowing that her statement was correct.

"Who wouldn't know who you are? Your like the richest person in the whole school!" Aang said, confidently. Smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah we pratically use dollar bills to wipe our asses!" Toph rolled her eyes. "So do you know where this Room 407 is? It's English with ?"

"Uhh yeah it's right there down the hall! You know what's so weird? I have that class too!" replied Aang smirked at his childlike attitude. "We'll walk together then" Toph agreed. Aang blushed when she grabbed and pratically dragged him down the hall. For a small girl she sure does have a grip. Aang thought.

**Sokka's POV**

Chemistry. I swear hates my guts! He tends to stare at me in some sort of way. I bet he's planning to kidnap me or something. I ran down the hall and pushed past this kid who was talking to this girl._**Lovebirds**_. But I noticed that the kid looked like Aang. _Huh? Way to go Aang! I was started to think he was gay! _I pushed past more people knowing I was late already. I ran into the classroom to find Mr. Piandao waiting for me.

"Late again Sokka? Detention." He said walking back to his desk. I sighed out loud. But I stopped immediately when I saw her. Again. Suki. SInce I was late there weren't any seats left. The one behind her was open. Can this day get any better? I dashed to seat, when I saw someone about to take the seat. I got there in the nick of time, and stuck my tongue out at the guy.

"Hmm..well..well isn't it the guy I kicked in Basketball?" Suki said turning around smiling. Her smile was beautiful. _Perfect pearly whites cover by full sweet suckulent lips-_

"Take a picture, it will last longer!" Suki said, smiling.

"Maybe I will" I said trying to pull off a flirty vibe. I could've swore I saw a light blush on her cheeks. It actually worked! Score one for Sokka! I leaned back waiting for her response.

"Hmm..cute and funny you must be on a roll or something!" She said. That really caught my attention. She thought I was a looker! Well, I knew she would.

"Who would resist my charm and good looks?" I said, brushing a hand through my hair, and buffing my chest. She laughed, wow she had a cute one too. _**Wait what am I saying? This girl is letting me loose my cool!**_

Katara and Aang walked along the halls, filled with students. Both have a smile on their faces, and eager for lunch. Katara 's stomach has been calling her name all day!

"So liking your first day of school, Aang?" Katara asked, giving him a warm smile. Aang blushed, but Katara didn't notice cause' she turned in the direction in front. "Yeah, it's been awesome." Aang managed to choke out. Aang had a girl crush on Katara for awhile. Well that's if you call awhile, probably two years. Katara's been busy, but did notice him staring at her before.

"Did you meet anyone?" Katara cheerfully said, keeping the conversation going. "Yeah! I met Toph! Look there she is now!" Aang yelled, loud enough for Katara and Toph (who was a couple of inches away) to hear.

"TOPH!" Aang called out to her, and waved, signally to come over. Toph casually walked over and joined them.

"Hey Airhead!" Toph said looking in her green and black over-the-shoulder bag pack. (Her mom thought it would 'girlify' her more.)

"Toph I want you to meet Katara," Aang blushed, "Katara this is Toph!" "Hi Toph! I'ts nice to see Aang has made a friend!" Katara said in her motherley voice. "Sup. It's not like I planned to meet Airhead over here." Toph replied finally getting a pack of gum out of her bagpack. Katara was alittle taken aback, but Toph's comment really didn't seem matter. At least when she saw Zuko.

"Guys I'll see you at lunch!" Katara called at to Aang and Toph walking over to Zuko. Zuko was, as usual, in the corner away from the rest of the world. With his earphones in, on blast. He was faced the other way, away from Katara. Katara didn't realy seem to notice though. "Hey!" Katara said, waiting for an anwser. She again said, "Hey." But then got annoyed after 3 times of her greetings, and took one of his earphones out of his ear. "HELLO?" She yelled. Some people looked, but after 3 nano seconds they went back to their rountines. Zuko shot Katara an furious stare. Katara instantly got nervous, but with a little hint of offense.

"What do you want?" He spat. Katara felt the stting in his words. "w- well I was saying hi to you!" Katara fought back. Zuko rolled his eyes. "You can't greet somebody else?"

"I was just trying to be nice! But obviously I'm not welcomed!" Katara yelled back. She started walking away and to the lunchroom. Zuko thought for awhile, then facepalmed. He ran after Katara. When he got up to her he grabbed her Bookbag-purse. She instantly stopped with a jerk. "What?" She said, still angry for the event that just happend.

"I just wanted to say sorry..." Katara was surprised by Zuko's words. She never thought that 'sorry' was in his vocabulary. Katara was taken aback.

"I forgive you..." She whispered, looking down at her feet. Zuko didn't really know what to do or say. "So...?" He started. Katara caught on, and the lunch bell rang. Sokka dashed past Katara and bumped into Zuko on his way to the Lunchroom. Zuko swore he was faster than the speed of light. Katara laughed.

"My brother is quite fat..."She smiled. Zuko smirked at the comment. Zuko began walking back to his corner but Katara stopped him.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me and my friends...?"

_**How bout' that?**_

_**Thanks for reading...and do you mind if you just hit the REVIEW button! C'mon you know you wanna...it's calling out your name!**_


End file.
